Consejos
by isabellawm
Summary: Descontinuado- A veces no aceptamos que al amor verdadero se encuentra frente a nuestras narices. Serie de recomendaciones para poder aceptarlo. KibaIno
1. Consejo N1

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

Hi people! Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo… mas no puedes detener la inspiración cuando te llega, ¿cierto?

Los dejo con el primer capítulo de este KibaIno, espero que sea de su agrado.

PD: unos reviews nunca están de más =)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Consejo N° 1: Nunca subestimes la capacidad de una rubia.**

Ino suspiró. Le gustaba su floristería pero algunas veces se sentía demasiado sola y por consecuente, aburrida.

Cantidad de clientes ese día: ninguno.

Se encontraba acomodando un jarrón de lirios, por quinta vez en la tarde, cuando la campanita de la puerta sonó. Anunciándole la llegada de alguien, cliente o no, compañía es compañía.

-¡Este lugar huele delicioso!- fueron las primeras palabras del joven de cabello castaño que acababa de entrar en la tienda.

-¡Bienvenido a la floristería Yamanaka!- saludó la joven dueña.

Ambos jóvenes, de alrededor la misma edad, se sonrieron por tiempo. Tiempo cual aprovecharon para observar al otro.

El chico era alto, tez morena, ojos negros, cabello castaño. A gusto de la Yamanaka, bastante guapo.

La chica era rubia de ojos azules y con muy buen cuerpo. Muy guapa, según el parecer del joven.

-Necesito flores para mi novia, es nuestro aniversario- rompió el silencio.

-Aniversario número…- como supuso la chica, muy guapo para no estar en una relación.

-Es de relevancia para el pedido o simplemente tienes curiosidad- una sonrisa descarada se dibujo en sus labios.

-Es importante…para el arreglo- admitía que también sentía curiosidad. Semejante sonrisa tenía, sus colmillos afilados le daban un aire muy sexy.

-Entonces son 3- volvió a sonreír. – Mi nombre es Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Y tú pareces saber bastante de flores.

-No parezco saber, sé y mucho sobre flores.- ahora ella sonreía- Yamanaka, Ino. Y para tu aniversario, sugiero uno arreglo de anturios, calas y margaritas*: algo romántico y original. Perfecto para 3 años de relación.

-¿Lo tendrás listo esta noche?

La chica se rió. El muchacho la vio extrañado.

-¿Esta noche? Jamás alcanzaría el tiempo

-Entonces no eres tan profesional como dices- una sonrisa desafiante se dibujo en su cara.

-¿Qué no soy profesional?- una venita se le empezaba a hinchar en la sien.

- El letrero afuera dice arreglo de flores profesional-dijo señalando hacia el escaparate- No creo que alguien profesional no pueda hacer un arreglo en un día.

-Nunca dije que sería un arreglo- dijo mientras buscaba algo debajo del mostrador- Tres años, tres arreglos.

Dejó sobre el mostrador un par de tijeras, amarres y otros artículos.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la parte de atrás de la floristería.

Regreso al cabo de unos minutos, con las manos cargadas de ramos de flores que depositó junto a los instrumentos de confección.

Se paro frente al chico, con las manos en la cintura.

-Nunca nadie ha dudado de mi capacidad haciendo arreglos- mientras decía esto le empujaba el pecho con su dedo índice- No permitiré que tú seas el primero.

Tomó un delantal y se lo ajustó. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y se puso manos a la obra.

Dio la medianoche cuando terminó. Tres hermosos arreglos florares, quizá los más hermosos que había hecho jamás en el menor tiempo posible.

-Entonces si lo podías tener listo para la noche- rió burlón el castaño. Aunque honestamente estaba sorprendido del empeño de la chica.

-Te cobraré extra por esto- pronunció exhausta. Roja de esfuerzo, se sentó en una silla – Mañana al mediodía estarán en el apartamento de tu novia

-Perfecto- sonrió satisfecho Kiba, siempre dejaba el regalo de aniversario para última hora y era un gran alivio poder conseguir algo de la noche para la mañana.

-Hazme un favor y explícale a tu novia en que andabas. No quiero que terminen antes de cobrarte los arreglo- bromeo cuando el chico iba saliendo.

-Seguro le diré que estuve toda la noche con una rubia preciosa- le guiño un ojo y salió.

Fin Consejo 1

Ante todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí =)

¿Qué tal estuvo?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado =)

Repito: agradecería unos reviews y estoy abierta a recomendaciones!

*: No sé nada sobre flores!


	2. Consejo N2

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

¡Hola nuevamente!

Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, los cuales me animaron a seguir con el consejo N°2, ¡Disfrútenlo!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Consejo N° 2: El olfato de tu perro y la opinión de tu mejor amigo siempre dicen la verdad. **

-Me podrías explicar donde estuviste anoche, Ino Yamanaka- exclamó en forma de saludo una un poco alterada pelirrosa al encontrar a su amiga la mañana siguiente. Ambas tenían el hábito de correr temprano en la plaza – No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve, no contestabas el celular, el teléfono… ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-¿Decías? – Sakura le dedico una mirada hostil – Oh, anoche, pues… estuve hasta tarde con un cliente, casi ni dormí – explicó distraída.

La ojiverde paró de correr y la miró incrédula. Ino comprendió que se había imaginado y no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

-Aún trabajo en una floristería- aclaró y ambas chicas rompieron en risa.

La rubia le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-… hoy hare la entrega al departamento de la novia – finalizó.

Su amiga la observó durante un instante.

-Espero que recuerdes el hecho de que tiene novia- avisó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- No es lo que crees, lo juro, Saku-chan- prometió sonriendo, admitía que tenía un pasado amoroso algo desastroso y que nunca se enamoraba del hombre correcto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

En otro lugar del parque, otros corredores conversaban…

-¿Tres años ya, Kiba?

-Ajá…

- Admito que me sorprendes, te creía capaz de un año, máximo.

-Ajá…

-Siempre pensé que… ¿Estás prestándome atención?

-Ajá…- sacudió la cabeza- Lo siento, Shino, no he procesado una palabra de lo que has dicho.

-Lo supuse desde el segundo "ajá"- dijo rodando los ojos – Entonces dime, ¿quién o qué te tiene así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Callado…

-¿Es eso raro? Tú siempre estás callado.

-Tú eres la persona más escandalosa del mundo, por lo que sí es raro.

Kiba gruñó. Odiaba que su amigo lo conociera tan bien.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, habían cumplido los 45 minutos diarios. Se sentaron en un banco cercano, a esperar que Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, regresase.

-Anoche estuve hasta medianoche esperando unos arreglos para Hina.

-No me sorprende, siempre dejas todo para última hora.

-Las flores me hicieron pensar que… quiero proponerle matrimonio.

El Aburame abrió los ojos. ¿Matrimonio? Kiba no es así. Bueno, espontáneo sí. Pero lo maduro suficiente para llevar a otra etapa su relación, no.

-¿Piensas hacerlo hoy?

-Pues, cumplimos 3 años, me parece perfecto.

- Y apresurado, pero felicidades.

Kiba sonrió, su amigo nunca lo reprochaba por su manera de decidir las cosas.

-¡Ino, cuidado con el perro! – se escuchó el grito de una chica. Luego un ladrido y otro grito de la misma chica.

Kiba se dirigió corriendo al lugar, conocía muy bien el ladrido de su perro. Sabía que su Akamaru no haría nada, pero no podía correrse el riesgo.

Al llegar, encontró a una chica pelirrosa, probablemente la que gritó, jalando a otra rubia que se encontraba en el suelo, jugando con su perro. La rubia era demasiado parecida a la florista.

-Ino-chan, ya deja a ese perro…- suplicó nerviosa la pelirrosa- sabes que no me gustan.

- Este no te hará daño- le aseguró- ¿verdad que no, bonito?

-Disculpen si Akamaru les incómodo- decidió a intervenir por fin el dueño.

La rubia no era muy parecida a la de la floristería, era la de la floristería.

-Hola, Ino- saludó.

-¿Es tu perro?- preguntó, levantándose del suelo, no esperaba encontrarse con aquel chico jamás.

El castaño sonrió. Qué gran coincidencia.

-¿Cuántos heridos hubo esta vez, Kiba?- llegó Shino.

-¿Heridos?- Sakura se puso verde- ¿Esta vez?

-No le prestes atención- rió el Inuzuka – Por cierto, soy Kiba – se presentó- y el es Shino.

-Sakura- respondió más por cortesía que por otra cosa. No le agradaban los perros, mucho menos bromas sobre perros.

-Shino, ella es Ino- presentó a la rubia.

Akamaru ladró, haciendo recordar que estaba ahí. Cuando su dueño lo miro, el perro empujó con su hocico una pierna de la rubia. Kiba comprendió que quería decirle.

-Tienes un perro maravilloso- dijo la rubia, rascando las orejas del can.

-Akamaru tiene un buen efecto en las personas- aunque jamás como con esta chica, inclusive con Shino y Hinata tardó en acostumbrarse.

La rubia levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la del castaño. Se quedaron así. Sakura y Shino observaban sin decir nada, fueron los primeros en saber que pasaría después.

El contacto se rompió, algún ladrido o una alarma fue el causante. Los jóvenes se despidieron y se separaron en parejas.

-¿Ese era Kiba?- preguntó Sakura a una distancia prudente. Ino asintió – No es cierto lo que decías

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no es guapo- Ino frunció el ceño ante esto – Es muuy guapo.

La rubia le pegó un leve empujón.

-¡Yo lo vi primero!- se mordió la lengua después de dicho esto. Ya había prometido que no le gustaría este chico.

-Recuerda...tiene novia- suspiró su amiga. Como siempre, tenía razón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Era esa la Ino de la floristería?- preguntó Shino a su amigo.

-La misma

- De verdad que quieres mucho a Hinata.

-¿Ahh?- no comprendió el comentario de su amigo.

-Pues para quedarte hasta medianoche con semejante rubia y no hacer nada.

Kiba lo empujó.

-Considerare pasar por su floristería alguna noche…-bromeó el Aburame.

-Ni se te ocurra

Y así fue como Shino Aburame comprobó que su amigo le gustaba, quizá inconscientemente, Ino Yamanaka.

**Fin Consejo 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Agradezco a quienes le han dado seguimiento a este fic. =)

Ojala les haya gustado este segundo capítulo.

Contestando algunas preguntas: sí es un KibaIno, sí lo continuare, Shippudden. GRACIAS por sus hermosos comentarios. Seguire esperándolos y tomándolos en cuenta.

GabbiChan! ¿Ya no tienes cuenta?

Los quiero =)


	3. Consejo n3

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

Ciao! =)

Les agradezco muchísimo que continúen la lectura de este fic.

Respecto a este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos, cortito pero con bastante drama y todo eso xD. ¡Ojala y les guste!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Consejo N° 3: Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. **

-Quédate un ratito más- sus ojos color perla suplicaban- Por favor.

-Él llegará pronto-respondió una voz masculina con amargura.

La chica le miro interrogante, él nunca había usado ese tono con ella. El rubio resopló.

-Odio estar en la situación que estamos- hizo una pausa, organizando como decir lo siguiente- Odio poder solo estar contigo cuando él no está, odio aparentar que tan solo somos amigos.

-Naruto…

-Detesto- la interrumpió- que me pidas que me quede, cuando no es en verdad lo que quieres.

-No es justo que digas eso-se defendió- sabes que no es cierto, me encanta estar juntos.

-Hinata, te amo- y en verdad la amaba sin embargo no aceptaría más el trato que ella le daba- Comienzo a dudar que tú sientas lo mismo por mí.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil para mí terminar con Kiba así por así? – mala elección de palabras.

-¿Así por así? – preguntó levantando una ceja, eso había dolido - ¿Es lo que significo para ti? ¿Un así por así?

-No es a lo que me quería referir…- se disculpó, desesperada. Sabía que el ojiazul se quejaría en algún momento. – También te amo, mucho más que a él.

-Lo dices mas no lo demuestras- dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama – Me amas más que a él pero vives con él- continuó hablando mientras se vestía- No veo problema en el terminar, todo el mundo lo hace.

-No es…- comenzó

-No he dicho que no sea difícil, pero con algo de voluntad lo conseguirías.- caminó hasta la puertas y antes de salir se volteo, la última vez- Piénsalo bien, hasta entonces adiós Hinata.

En el momento que cerró la puerta tras de sí, la peliazul supo que no volvería a estar con él hasta terminar con su novio.

Comenzó el debate en su interior. El hombre que amaba con locura y pasión, al que conoció después de haber comenzado una relación con otro, y el hombre con que llevaba tres años de relación, buenos años, pero que había comenzado a ver como un amigo después de conocer al primero.

Y mientras luchaba con el gran dilema, la invadieron unas nauseas terribles, que hicieron que se dirigiera de un salto al baño.

Cuando se lavaba de la boca el amargo sabor del vómito, realizó horrorizada lo que venía sucediendo hace semanas: su período estaba retrasado, los aromas que le encantaban producían ahora en ella repugnancia, los extraños y constantes antojos.

Estaba embarazada.

Palideció, un frío horrible recorrió todo su cuerpo. No es que no quisiese niños, al contrario los anhelaba. Pero en este momento, no se podía tratar de nada bueno.

¿Por qué? Pues no saber quién es el padre nunca puede ser bueno. Si era de Kiba, adiós a su relación con Naruto. Y si era lo contrario, adiós a su reputación y a la amistad que podía conservar con Kiba si terminasen.

Se vistió sin siquiera bañarse. Escribió una nota a su novio y salió en busca de una farmacia.

--------------------------------------------

-¿Pruebas de embarazo?- preguntó a una adormilada dependiente.

-Pasillo 3- respondió distraída.

Pagó una vez en la caja y preguntó por el baño del local. No podía esperar llegar a casa.

El minuto de espera se le hizo eterno.

_Positivo_

**Fin Consejo 3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Qué tal? =D

Decidí que era hora de involucrar a la novia de Kiba, la cual no se porta muy bien que digamos. Personalmente no me gusta el KibaHina, pero complementa la trama.

Como siempre, sigo abierta a recomendaciones. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que impulsan mi imaginación (Eso sonó quizá algo manipulador xD)

Gracias por leer, los quiero 


	4. Consejo n4

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

Bienvenidos nuevamente. Primero que todo quiero disculparme por la demora: he estado muy ocupada los últimos días, sumado a eso un bloqueo de inspiración horrible.

No los retraso más, disfruten.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Consejo N° 4: Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. **

Al entrar en su habitación pudo notar que su novio ya se encontraba en casa: toda su ropa de correr se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. Quiso distraer su mente un rato y comenzó a ordenar aquel desorden. Preparase mentalmente para llevar a cabo lo que había decidido.

La ducha de Kiba duró una hora y media. Generalmente no se tomaba más de quince minutos, pero el agua caliente lo ayudo con la mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos. No lograba sacarse a la rubia de la mente sin embargo no dejaba de tener presente que al salir encontraría a su novia de tres años esperándolo.

Se vistió con toda la paciencia del mundo antes de salir a la habitación. Notó enseguida que Hinata había regresado de "tomar aire fresco", la habitación lucía impecable.

-¿Terminaste, Kiba?- escuchó su voz acercándose por el pasillo. Respiro profundo. Aquel día era especial por lo que, engañándose a sí mismo, fingió haber dejado de pensar en rubia. Y sonrió al ver a su futura esposa cruzar la puerta y dirigirse a él con los brazos abiertos.

-Feliz aniversario- susurró en su oído, después de un largo beso. La pelinegra lo abrazo nuevamente.

-Te amo, Kiba, felices tres años- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto preocupado. La nota que había dejado la chica para excusar su ausencia decía que estaba maread.

-Mucho mejor- asintió.

Un silencio incómodo reino la habitación unos minutos. Hinata meditaba lo próximo que diría mientras que Kiba evaluaba el momento para hacer la propuesta.

-Tengo algo que…- empezaron ambos a la vez pero callaron al escuchar al otro.

-Tú primero- cedió Kiba.

-Recuerdas que te dije que estaba mareada- espero a que Kiba asintiera para continuar – bien, pues pensé que no podía ser una casualidad a los demás síntomas que he presentado, por lo que decidí hacerme una prueba…- las palabras fluían con rapidez de sus labios.

Kiba la miró horrorizado. ¿Estaba enferma? La estrecho contra su cuerpo, como si con esto pudiese protegerla de lo que sea le estuviese haciendo mal.

-No, no, no- río Hinata al comprender la reacción del chico – No estoy enferma, amor – Kiba suspiro mas no soltó el abrazo – El resultado de la prueba que tome fue positivo.

-¿Prueba de?- inquirió nervioso Kiba, Hinata iba con demasiados rodeos.

-Prueba de embarazo- concluyó. Decirle había sido mejor que no hacerlo, en cualquier caso era la mejor opción.

El castaño la miraba perplejo. ¿Embarazo? ¿Positiva? O sea que…

-¡Seré papá!- exclamó. Levantó en brazos a la chica y giro con ella. Una felicidad enorme le había invadido.

-Serás papá- afirmo lentamente la chica. ¿O no? Decidió no pensar en ello aquel momento, tendría 9 meses para hacerlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino suspiró. Lo había visto. No había dejado de pensar en el encuentro del parque, no había dejado de pensar en él en toda la mañana.

Ahora, irónicamente, se encontraba en camino al departamento de la novia a hacer la entrega de los arreglos. Rió al verse en esa situación.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no realizó en que ya se encontraba en la dirección que Kiba le había anotado. Volviendo a la realidad, presiono el botón del Intercom.

-¿Diga?- escucho una voz tímida responder.

- Floristería Yamanaka – anunció.

-Un momento- respondió una voz que conocía perfectamente. Tomó aire. No esperaba encontrarse con él.

Dos o tres minutos más tarde escucho abrirse la puerta. A través de ella apareció el bronceado Inuzuka, haciéndole señas para que lo acompañase al vestíbulo del edificio.

-¿Siempre eres tan puntual? – bromeo. La entrega estaba preparada para 1 hora después. – Supongo que Hina recibirá la sorpresa antes.

Ino asintió, no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación. No quería saber a qué sorpresa se refería ni porque el entusiasmo de su voz.

-Gracias- dijo tomando los arreglos que traía.

- A la orden- respondió mecánicamente – Que sigas teniendo un excelente aniversario- deseó con una sonrisa. Se volteó para marcharse.

-Espera- pidió Kiba- Quería saber si podríamos salir algún día.

Ino lo miro confundida. ¿Salir? Su corazón vio esto como una pequeña esperanza.

-Ya sabes, tener una relación más allá de una florista-cliente, llegar a ser amigos… quizá podrías conocer a Hina algún día.- La rubia le encantaba, quería llegar a conocerla mejor.

-Me encantaría- sonrió tristemente. Estúpidamente se había hecho la ilusión de algo que jamás no sucedería. Él quería que fuesen _amigos._ Sin embargo, algo era mejor que nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata se quedo de piedra al ver el anillo extendido frente a ella. Había tomado media hora para arreglar unas cosas, cuando volvió en la habitación habían hermosos arreglos florales. En medio de la habitación se encontraba Kiba, arrodillado con una cajita entre sus manos.

-Hyuuga Hinata- comenzó el castaño- madre de mi hijo, mujer que amo. ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

¿Matrimonio? Sí quería, pero no con él. ¿Qué sería de su relación con Naruto si aceptaba esta propuesta? ¿Qué pensaría Kiba sí se rehusaba? ¿Sospecharía de sus razones para rehusarla?

-Creo que aun no estoy lista, Kiba- inventó- Con esto del embarazo… una boda quedaría mal, tú entiendes.

- Esperare lo que sea, amor- poniéndose de pie, guardo la cajita en su bolsillo. Hinata no había contestado su pregunta pero decidido no exigirle la respuesta, quizá el tampoco estaba listo para casarse.

**Fin Consejo 4**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sé que quieren matarme a piedrazos. Un mes y les traigo este capitulito, les prometo que subo el quinto antes de terminar la semana.

El retraso se debe en parte a que no me gustaba la idea que tenía en un principio, espero que como lo escribí les haya agradado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc.… y sobre todo por seguir leyendo! 3

Review this Chapter =)


	5. Consejo n5

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

Les dije que actualizaría pronto. Se los debía.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Consejo N° 5: No siempre hagas lo correcto porque al final podría no ser lo correcto en absoluto. **

Después de todo, Ino y Kiba sí quedaron como amigos. Kiba solía pasar todas las tardes por la floristería, incluso tomo unas clases que Ino impartía sobre cómo hacer arreglos florales.

Ino sabía que apegarse tanto a él no podía ser nada bueno. Pero no podía evitar aceptar cuando la invitaba a cualquier lugar, con aquella preciosa sonrisa que la emboba cada vez que la veía.

Kiba sabía que pasar tanto tiempo junto a aquella hermosa chica no era nada saludable, en cualquier momento podía quedar enamorado de ella (si no es que ya lo estaba) pero le encantaba estar con ella, le encantaba escuchar su risa, cada gesto y expresión que hacía. Le encantaba saber que tendría siempre alguien con quien contar.

Sakura y Shino sabían que esto no podía ser bueno para ninguno de los dos, así que, como buenos amigos, decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

Así comenzó la parte del plan que le correspondía a Shino.

-Kiba- le dijo un día Shino- ella necesita saber lo de Hinata

-¿Qué de Hinata?- preguntó sin entender el castaño.

-Bueno… obviamente ella está caída contigo. Y si sigue así tú también lo estarás.

-No veo a donde quieres llegar… - gruño malhumorado. Ino y el eran amigos, ninguno sentía nada más que amistad por el otro.

- Que pronto serás padre y no puedes estar con otra mujer que no es tu pareja oficial.

Kiba contuvo las ganas de golpearlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar cosas cómo esa?

-Además piensa en ella- Shino sabía que si lo anterior no lo convencía, esto lo haría- ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca el bebe? Se enterara por las malas, se sentirá traicionada por ti, no haberle contado algo de tal magnitud.

-Bien, le diré- refunfuño.

-Eso no es todo, Kiba- anunció Shino, al ver que su amigo se levantaba de su asiento.

- Creo que no deberían seguir viéndose.

-¡¿Qué?!- bufó molesto – Dame una razón por la que tenga que dejar de verla.

-Exactamente porque te molesta que te lo pida. La necesitas, Kiba. No tienes porque depender de ella ni ella de ti. Creo que incluso pasas más tiempo con ella que con Hina. Te puedo dar miles de razones, Kiba. Eres mi amigo y no quiero que salgas lastimado. Y estoy seguro que no quieres que ella quede lastimada. Al estar con ella estás creándole una ilusión, algo que no será nunca, mejor terminas esto antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Pero… no… ella… nosotros - no encontró argumento alguno a lo que su amigo acababa de decir. El Aburame estaba en lo correcto. -¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no podemos vernos más?

Shino, gracias a Sakura, sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que la Yamanaka quisiera dejar de verlo sin él pedírselo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

-¿Si te pido algo, aceptarías?- pregunto Kiba, luego de una larga conversación sobre cómo seleccionar las combinaciones de flores.

-Sabes que sí- respondió la rubia- Bueno, no. Depende de que se trate.

- Se que aceptarás- sonrió- Primero hay algo que debes saber.

Ino asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntaba de qué se trataba.

- Hinata y yo esperamos un hijo- soltó – Queremos que, junto a Shino, seas la madrina.

Ino se quedó fría. ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo? Un hijo significaba el comienzo de una familia. Repentinamente comprendió que ella no era para él. Que idiotez haberse ilusionado con él de tal manera. Cualquier rastro de esperanza que tenía de ser algo más que una amiga para él se había borrado por completo ahora. Un hijo…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado. Culpa, era lo que sentía en ese momento. Entendía muy bien que lo que acababa de revelarle sería sido un golpe para ella y aun así lo había hecho.

- Sí…- mintió. No, claro que no podía sentirse bien. ¿Cómo alguien con el corazón roto podría sentirse bien? – Tienes que irte- pidió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado

-Acabo de recordar un compromiso… Debo cerrar la floristería- que buena podía ser inventando cosas.

-De acuerdo- asintió el Inuzuka, dejo el lugar con la sensación de que la chica no tenía ningún compromiso y simplemente lo había largado. Pero no protesto. A lo mejor Shino tenía razón.

Y sí que la tuvo, Ino no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas. La floristería estaba siempre cerrada. Inclusive su casa siempre estaba vacía. Fue como si hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro. O quizá lo evitaba muy bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino no salió de su casa en una semana. Apagó su teléfono. No contesto a nadie quien llamará a su puerta. Simplemente se encerró en su cuarto y se tiro en la cama. Ya no lloraba, las lágrimas se le acabaron al segundo o tercer día. Ahora sencillamente miraba al techo sin pensar en nada en particular.

Entonces fue cuando la parte del plan correspondiente a Sakura se puso sobre ruedas.

-Ino-chan!- gritó junto a la ventana del cuarto de la rubia- Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta o la tumbaré.

La rubia sabía lo capaz que su amiga sería de hacerlo, por lo que se levanto con desgano a cumplir su orden.

-¡No sabes lo preocupados que todos estábamos!- reprochó inmediatamente la Haruno al estar frente a su amiga. Luego la abrazó.- ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que hace tres días- sonrió. Era bueno saber que contaba con Sakura.

-Bien, entonces vengo a hacerte una invitación- propuso la pelirrosa - ¡Fiestaa!

-Oh, Saku- gimoteó la rubia- Sabes que no estoy de humor

-¡Vamos, Ino!- repuso animadamente- Necesitas salir de aquí, estás más blanca de lo usual por la falta de Sol.

- Saldré, pero no iré a una fiesta

- Jamás imagine a Yamanaka Ino rehusándose a una fiesta- al ver que Ino no reaccionaba a su desafío, decidió cambiar la estrategia- ¡Será divertido! Mira, iremos de compras, luego al salón y por último la fiesta.

- No tengo ganas- masculló. Su amiga la miró suplicante y tuvo que aceptar a su petición – Bien, pero no bailaré.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Sakura- Entonces vamos.

-¿Ya?

-Pues sí, es hoy. Un nuevo socio se unió a la compañía de Sasu y celebraran esa unión.

Ino rodó los ojos. Ese tipo de fiestas eran de las más aburridas. Pero su amiga tenía razón, tenía que salir.

Se tomaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en hacer las compras: vestido, zapatos, maquillaje. El resto del día lo tomaron para arreglarse en un salón.

Esto animó bastante a Ino, quien ya se sentía más dispuesta a asistir a la tal fiesta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

En un lujoso salón de algún lujososísimo hotel se celebra la fiesta formal del bufete de abogados Uchiha&socios. *

-¿Son siempre tan aburridas estás reuniones, Uchiha?- preguntó el recién incorporado socio, Subaku no Gaara.

-Por lo general- contestó con un bostezo el cuestionado- Suelen animarse si la escandalosa mejor amiga de mi novia viene, que es casi nunca.

-¿Vendrá tu novia hoy?

-Saku siempre asiste, a pesar de que odia estos eventos.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Llámame Sasuke- demandó el Uchiha- usar el apellido es muy formal, ya somos socios, Gaara.

-Como quieras, Sasuke. ¿Vendrá la amiga de tu novia hoy? Ciertamente este lugar necesita un poco de actividad.

-No estoy seguro, Ino últimamente no se ha sentido bien. Sí Saku consiguió convencerla entonces aquí estará.

En ese momento el lugar quedó en silencio (bueno, más silencioso de lo que ya estaba), todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada por la cual dos extremadamente bellas mujeres hacían aparición.

-Ahí están- señaló Sasuke hacia la puerta, al ver que su compañero no se percataba.

Gaara se volvió hacia donde el moreno señalaba. Entonces sintió algo que jamás había sentido. Camino a donde ellos estaban, se dirigían dos mujeres. Muy guapas las dos, sin embargo no fue otra que la rubia quien le hizo sentir lo que sintió.

Era preciosa, jamás había visto alguien igual. Deseó con todo su corazón que la pelirrosa fuese la novia de su socio y no la rubia.

-¿Quién está con Sasuke, Saku?- preguntó la rubia a su amiga. La manera en la que la miraba el pelirrojo la inquietaba.

-Es el nuevo socio, Subaku no Gaara – contestó mecánicamente. En ese momento no podía quitar los ojos de su novio, ¡que sexy lucía esa noche!

-Saku, Ino- saludó con la cabeza el moreno y luego se volvió a su novia para besarla – Te extrañe- susurró en su oído.

Ino tosió, la escena se había prolongado más de lo debido.

-Lo siento- gruñó Sasuke- Ino, él es Subaku no Gaara- presentó- Gaara ella es Yamanaka Ino.

La rubia tendió su mano frente suyo, no quería ningún otro tipo de contacto. El pelirrojo sonrió y apretó su mano. El roce produjo una descarga que ambos percataron. Ino se ruborizó.

-Bien, ahora que se conocen, podrán charlar- comenzó Sakura, sonriendo. Esto era el verdadero comienzo de su plan- Sasu y yo bailaremos.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó el chico, rompiéndolo.

Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los celestes de Ino, y esta no pudo declinar a la pregunta.

-Me encantaría- aceptó, tomando su mano.

La música, como en todas las fiestas de ese tipo, era suave. Gaara resulto ser bastante bueno bailando. Sin embargo no soltó una sola palabra, solamente la veía a los ojos.

Para él, era suficiente, se perdió en esos ojos. Sintió por esa chica, que acababa de conocer, algo que no había sentido jamás por nadie con que había salido.

Para ella, fue incómodo. No podía negar que el pelirrojo le atraía, pero acababa de pasar por un trauma amoroso y no quería involucrarse con nadie, por el momento. Sin embargo, él ya se había enamorado de ella, lo veía en sus ojos.

La distancia se cortó mientras la música cambiaba y Gaara la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-¿Trabajas con Sasuke?- preguntó, intentando entablar una conversación. Arrugo la nariz al percatarse que había sido una pregunta idiota.

-Podría decirse- sonrió - ¿Tú trabajas con su novia?

-¡Para nada!- exclamó riendo- Nuestras profesiones son totalmente opuestas, ella estudia medicina mientras yo llevó un negocio, bueno una floristería.

-¿Floristería Yamanaka?- conocía el lugar, recibía constantemente sus arreglos, pero no lo relacionó con el apellido de la chica hasta ese momento.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Se puede decir que tengo muchas admiradoras- bromeó.

-¡Qué modesto, señor Subaku no! – bromeó ella también.

-Supongo que flores no te podré regalar- pensó en voz alta el chico.

-No veo el porqué tengas que regalarme cualquier cosa

-La vida da muchos giros- dijo, apretando su mano.

Ino sacudió la cabeza. Aún no estaba dispuesta.

-Lo siento- se excuso- No me siento bien.

Se separó de él y lo dejó solo en medio de la pista.

-Sasu, Saku, gracias por todo… - se despidió

-¿Tan pronto, Ino? Aún no hemos hecho el brindis.

-Mañana tengo que madrugar, lo siento- mintió. Pero pudo sentir el reproche en la mirada de su amiga, ella sabía muy bien que no tenía que madrugar y que más tarde le debería una explicación.

- Entonces, nos vemos- finalizó Sasuke. Se despidieron y la rubia se marchó.

Sería una larga semana.

**Fin Consejo 5**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Qué tal? ¡Wow! Creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo que escrito, hasta el momento. Hoy termine la historia completa. Trataré de actualizar por semana ( dependiendo de sus comentarios o sugerencias)

Tuve que incluir el GaaIno, me encanta, pero no se preocupen… sigue siendo un KibaIno 100%. Simplemente complementa la trama.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

*No sé NADA sobre bufetes ni compañías… si quieren reírse del nombre, están en toda libertad =)

Review this chapter!

Sneak Preview: Bueno…Tenía planeado pegar unas líneas del consejo N°6, pero luego lo modificaré y entonces sería extraño. Sólo puedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un ataque de celos =) KeepReading!


	6. Consejo n6

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

No me sentí muy bien la semana pasada. Gripe. Lo cual explica el retraso. Tampoco me he sentido muy motivada a escribir últimamente, siento que el fic ya no gusta tanto como antes :( Además que tengo "No me olvides" en la cabeza y me concentro más en ese que en este.

Pero aquí les traigo otro consejo más, disfrútenlo! :D

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Consejo N° 6: No parpadees, que pierdes. **

Toc toc. Tocó por décima vez la puerta.

-Naruto, por favor- suplicaba. Sabía que el mencionado se encontraba en casa mas no quería abrirle la puerta.

Toc toc. Volvió a tocar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, abriendo la puerta de mala gana. Honestamente, se moría de ganas por verla. Pero sabía que no vendría con ninguna buena noticia.

-Gracias- suspiró aliviada, estaba a punto de marcharse. Amago entrar en la casa del rubio pero este le impidió el paso.

-Lo que sea hayas venido a contarme, puedes hacerlo aquí.

-No es tan fácil de explicar, Naruto

-Creo poder entender- no era su intención ser tan fría con ella, odiaba hablarle de esta manera, pero debía dejarle claro que era Kiba o él.

La ojiperla respiró profundo.

- Estoy esperando un hijo- soltó.

El chico la miro perplejo y regresó al interior de su casa. Cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

¿Había venido a decirle que estaba embarazada de su novio? ¿Qué jamás podría ser suya? ¿Qué nunca podrían estar juntos?

Una idea cruzó su mente.

-¡Hinata, espera!- gritó saliendo de su casa. La chica se encontraba a un par de metros. Corrió hacía ella - ¿Es mío?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Incluso yo estoy confundida- respondió apartando la mirada.

-¿De quién prefieres que sea? – su ceño se frunció. ¿Cómo que no estaba segura?

- Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- respondió evadiendo la verdadera respuesta.

-No, no la sé

-Pues deberías

-Estaré ahí cuando nazca

-Hasta entonces, Naruto- se despidió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Qué pasará sí es mío?- la pregunta le hizo detenerse.

-Tengo nueve meses para pensarlo- suspiró antes de marcharse.

- - - - - - - - -- - - --- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- --

Odiaba los lunes. Se acababa el fin de semana y el tráfico por la mañana era horrible. Pero ese lunes se llevaba el premio. Su gato había despertado enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Que difícil fue encontrar una veterinaria abierta a esa hora. Al cabo de media hora consiguió una que además quedaba cerca de su trabajo.

Tomó a Arenito (el nombre lo había escogido su hermano Kankuro) y se marchó a la Veterinaria Inuzuka.

-

-

-Buenos días- se dirigió al chico en la recepción. Un joven de cabello castaño de alrededor la misma edad que él. Kiba, decía su identificador.

-Buenos días- contestó el chico como aburrido pero servicial. -¿En qué le ayudo?

-Mi gato se enfermó- respondió, poniendo la caja donde venía el gato sobre la repisa.

-¿Síntomas? – preguntó, sacando al gato de la caja.

-No sé… si un gato estornuda y tose, entonces esos- acarició la cabeza de su Arenito- no quiso desayunar y lo veo pálido.

Kiba suspiró. No le agradaban los gatos, se enfermaban con todo y arañaban. Pero vería que haría este. Sacó un formulario y se lo entregó al dueño.

-Llene estas formas mientras reviso a su gato.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras veía al castaño entrar por una puerta. Comenzó a llenar el formulario: nombre del dueño, nombre de la mascota, etc....

Al momento en que el veterinario regresaba a la recepción su teléfono sonó. Se excusó con el joven y contestó.

-Hola- contestó

-….

-¿Quién? – preguntó recordando quien era – Oh… la novia de Uchiha.

-….

-¿Qué si me gusta Ino? – la pregunta le tomó por sorprendido. Sí le gustaba, pero ¿por qué a la chica le interesaba esto?

La mención del nombre Ino llamó la atención del veterinario, que discretamente comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación.

-Pues sí, me parece fascinante- murmuró sonrojándose- ¿Le gusto yo a ella?

-…- Kiba decidió perder interés por la conversación. No podía tratarse de la Ino que conocía.

-¿Qué la invite a salir?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, aunque consideró la posibilidad.

-…

-Entonces, pasaré por la floristería esta tarde- aceptó luego de no mucha insistencia de la chica al otro lado del teléfono- Gracias, Sakura.

El Inuzuka tosió disimulando un bufido. ¿Floristería? ¿Sakura? ¡¿Ino?! Tenía que ser ella. Demasiadas coincidencias, era ella. Por poco suelta el gato que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Gaara, lo veía pálido y medio ausente.

-Sí, sí- respondió volviendo a la realidad. ¿Se encontraba bien en realidad? ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle que el pelirrojo saliera con la rubia? – Al igual que tu gato

-Entonces no tiene nada…

-Debió haber comido algo en mal estado- quería tirarle el gato y gritarle que se largara de su veterinaria pero se contuvo. – Sugiero que lo dejes para unos exámenes, estará listo mañana.

-Bien, volveré mañana- respondió el chico, tomando a su gato entre brazos. Había desarrollado mucho afecto por el felino. - Saldré con la chica más maravillosa del mundo hoy y no creo haber podido venir a buscarte hoy.

Kiba apretó los puños. No era necesario que hablase con el gato de la cita con _su_ Ino. Gruñó.

Después de pagar los exámenes el pelirrojo se fue. Dejando al Kiba muy malhumorado.

**Fin Consejo 6**

--------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Bueno, me parece que el título va con el capítulo. Había pensado escribir a un Kiba agresivo rompiéndole la cara a Gaara, pero mi amor por el pelirrojo me lo impidió.

Advierto que los siguientes dos o tres capítulos, no estoy segura, serán GaaIno, lo que no quiere decir que el fic deje de ser un KibaIno. Lean y verán.

Besos y abrazos :D

Reviews? :)


	7. Consejo n7

**Consejos **

*No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes*

LO SIENTO. En verdad, estoy muy avergonzada por mi retraso. Estuve tan enredada por la semana de exámenes, mi entrenamiento de natación, prácticas de teatro y de banda y en otras actividades que ahora no recuerdo, que olvide mis escritos. Prometo no volver a tardarme así jamás.

Sin más palabrería, les dejo con el número siete.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Consejo N° 7: Es de sabios seguir consejos. **

Años atrás Ino aprendió que un _déjà vu_ es un término de origen francés que se utiliza para referirse a la sensación de haber experimentado con anterioridad una situación nueva. Jamás había sentido que había experimentado alguno, hasta ese día.

Se encontraba arreglando un jarrón lleno de orquídeas cuando escucho las campanillas de la entrada de su floristería repicar, anunciando la llegada de algún cliente. Se volvió para encontrarse con un par de ojos aguamarina que la miraban intensamente.

_Gaara. _

-Bienvenido- saludó, como si se tratara de cualquier cliente. Y eso era, ¿no?

-Ino…- dijo acercándose. Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios le hacía estremecerse y a la vez le gustaba como sonaba.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- logró modular, alejándose un poco.

-De hecho, sí puedes- sonrió. Le encantaba está chica. Y sabía que él le gustaba a ella, por lo que se atrevería...- Quisiera hacer un encargo.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por el chico. ¿Celos acaso?

-¿Ocasión? – masculló, después de todo un pedido más es un ingreso más. Además, que mandase los arreglos que quisiera. ¿Qué le importaba a ella?

-Felicitaciones por un nacimiento- respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Le divertía el conflicto que se veía en el rostro de la chica.

-Bien…- ¡¿qué todo el mundo tenía hijos?!

-De mi sobrino- explicó el pelirrojo. Definitivamente la decepción que se había mostrado en la expresión de la Yamanaka no podía ser otra cosa que celos.

-Ohh… - sintió un alivio al saber que el hijo no era suyo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Le gustaba el chico?

Bueno, era guapo. Y tenía una buena personalidad. Pero, ¿y Kiba? Sacudió la cabeza. Kiba era solo un amigo. O eso era lo que él quería que fueran.

-Y quiero invitarte a cenar- soltó las palabras que llevaba planeando toda la mañana como decir.- Esta noche

La rubia lo miraba sin comprender.

-No te obligaré si no lo deseas, claro- se apuró a decir. Bastante decepcionado.

-¡Estaré lista cuando quieras! – replicó tan apresuradamente que dejó caer el jarrón vacío que llevaba en las manos.

Cerró los ojos esperando escuchar el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose. Sin embargo este nunca llego a sus oídos. Levantó levemente los párpados, para ver que el pelirrojo sostenía el florero frente suyo, sonriéndole. Una encantadora sonrisa.

-No creo que ninguna flor que coloques aquí sea tan hermosa como tú- dijo entregándole el jarrón. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

El sonrojo de Ino fue tan intenso que hasta incomodó la atmosfera. Al parecer ser cursi no estaba del todo mal.

-Pasaré por ti a las ocho- anunció el chico, rompiendo el silencio. – Sí supiera a dónde vives, claro.

-Detrás de aquí se encuentra mi casa- explicó la rubia.

-¿Una rosa? – preguntó levantando una ceja. No era difícil recordar una casa con un peculiar color.

-Idea de mi madre- dijo rodando los ojos- Jamás quiso entender que no me gusta el rosado. En fin, lo del pedido es cierto o era un preludio a la invitación.

-Es cierto- aclaró, sonriendo por lo directa que podía ser la ojiazul.

-¿Entonces cuántos arreglos? – preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Uno será suficiente. Mi cuñado, Shikamaru, se ha encargado de rellenar la habitación con flores, no creo que soporte muchos más.

-¿Shikamaru?- el nombre le sonaba. - ¿Nara Shikamaru?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Solíamos asistir a primaria juntos- recordó. Wow, muchas personas de su generación ya estaban casados y con hijos. Ella, a sus 24 años, ni novia tenía.

-Ino…- llamó el chico. La rubia parecía perdida. Espero a que volviese su atención a él para continuar- Tengo que volver a trabajar, mi hermana se encuentra en el Hospital Regional, escoge el arreglo que desees.

-¿A dónde iremos esta noche?- pregunto, apartando el tema del arreglo.

-No lo sé, aun.

Ino arrugó la nariz. ¿Cómo que no lo sabía?

-Pensaré en ello luego- se excusó – Por cierto, te ves adorable de esa manera.

El color volvió a subirse a las mejillas de la Yamanaka. Tenía que controlarse.

-Entonces, pasaré por ti luego…- comenzó el de ojos aguamarinos. En verdad no quería irse.

Ino tampoco quería que él se fuera. Disfrutaba estar con él. Lo que le hizo decidir darse una oportunidad. Merecía ser feliz, al diablo con Kiba. Se acercó a él y, poniéndose en la punta de los pies, besó la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Te estaré esperando – susurró.

Sus labios eran cálidos. Sentirlos sobre su piel le hizo sentir una necesidad de probarlos. Se contuvo. No quería arruinar el momento. Le cruzó por la mente obviar la oficina y quedarse el resto de la tarde con la chica. Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Rompiendo el hipnotismo que tenían los jóvenes, uno con el otro.

-Bienvenida- saludó a la señora que cruzaba la puerta. Cuando la mujer se dirigió hacia las repisa con las semillas se volvió hacia Gaara- Vuelve a trabajar, trabaja en lo tuyo mientras yo trabajaré en lo mío. El tiempo se irá más rápido así.

El Sabaku No asintió. Le devolvió el beso a la chica. Dejando el lugar y a una Ino ansiosa por probar sus labio.

- - - -- -- -- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -- - - --- - - - --

-¡Maldición! – se reprochó el castaño.

Se había dejado llevar por el pensamiento de la cita que la rubia probablemente tendría esa noche con el idiota del gato enfermo, que se olvido del primer ultrasonido de su hijo. Al que ahora llegaba tarde.

En camino al consultorio se debatía mentalmente. Tenía una magnifica novia, con la que llevaba tres hermoso años de relación, con la que pronto se casaría y con la cual esperaba a su primer hijo. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Jamás dudaría del amor que sentía por ella sin embargo por qué la inmensa necesidad que sentía de aplastarle la cabeza al pelirrojo. ¿Celos? Lo descartó. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de aquello? Había acordado con la rubia que serían solo amigos. Un amigo no se siente celoso de los novios de sus amigas.

-¡Kiba! Tienes suerte que Onii-san esté retrasado – reprochó la ojiperla a su novio en cuento lo vio llegar. Se acerco para recibirlo mas el chico le ignoro.

-¿Pasa algo? – demando, en parte enojada por el rechazo y en parte preocupada, ¿habría descubierto lo de Naruto?

-No me agrada trabajar temprano- masculló una excusa bastante mala, pero la primera que le cruzo la mente.

-Tontito- bromeo, verdaderamente aliviada.

-Hyuuga Hinata- llamó la recepcionista – el Dr. Hyuuga le espera.

-Gracias- sonrió a la mujer para volverse a su novio- Neji nos espera, vamos.

El Inuzuka la siguió, de mala gana. Nunca le agrado el primo de su novia. Demasiado arrogante, serio y frío. Suspiró, familia es familia

.

-¡Neji! – corrió emocionada hacia su primo, no lo veía en un buen tiempo.

-Hola, Hinata- saludó, ignorando el abrazo. – Inuzuka.

-Hyuuga- devolvió el saludo, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo dejarán de ser tan formales?- gruñó la única femenina de la habitación.

-No es formalidad, es costumbre- corrigió su novio.

-Bien, a lo que vinieron- apresuró el Hyuuga, no quería sonar tan brusco pero quería terminar rápido la consulta. Él también tenía una esposa embarazada que le esperaba en casa. – Felicidades a ambos- agregó suavizando lo anterior.

-¿No te parece fabuloso que Tenten y yo tendremos nuestros hijos seguidos?- señalizo la ojiperla, alegremente.

-Fantástico- murmuro, no le veía lo emocionante, sin embargo pensar en su futuro hijo le ponía de buen humor. Indicó a su prima donde cambiarse y espero a que terminase.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo para el nacimiento? – trató de socializar Kiba.

-Tenten y yo no concordamos en ciertas cosas…

-¿Es difícil?

El ojiperla miro a su "cuñado" sorprendido. Nunca le había visto inseguro o preocupado por algo.

-¿Ser padre?

-No te preguntaría algo que no eres, aun. Me refiero a la espera, lidiar con el embarazo, los cuidados, riesgos…- seguiría con la lista de inquietudes si el pelinegro no lo hubiese detenido.

-Muy difícil- sonrió al recordad los caprichos, enojos y cambios de humor de su Tenten- pero supongo que el carácter de mi esposa lo complica un poco más de la cuenta.

Kiba sonrió divertido. Agradeciendo que Hinata fuese el polo opuesto de su cuñada. Por un instante se detuvo a imaginar como sería atravesar un embarazo con Ino. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. No podía irse imaginando hijos cuando ya tendría uno real.

El ultrasonido fue llevado a cabo, aun era imposible determinar el sexo del bebe. Pero Neji aproximó el nacimiento para finales de febrero del siguiente año. Les indico los cuidados que debían tener, un listado de cosas que podía hacer y no hacer; comer y no comer…

-Perdonen- se excuso Kiba, levantándose- vuelvo en cinco, necesito ir al baño. – Salió del consultorio. Tantas recomendaciones y advertencias le tenían mareado.

-Hinata- comenzó el mayor, después de asegurarse que el castaño estaba lejos- Dime, por favor, que no es de Naruto.

-¡Shh!- demandó la chica, su primo estaba al tanto de lo suyo con Naruto. Después de todo, por él lo había conocido. – No creo que ni tú puedas saberlo.

-Hinata- resopló- Kiba puede no ser mi persona favorita, pero no se merece esto. Ya ama a ese niño, ¿sabes lo que significaría para él que no fuese suyo? Te advertí que pusieras un alto a esa relación. Es más no debiste iniciarla nunca. O si tanto le amas, dejar a Kiba

-Lo sé, Onii-san- suspiró agachando la cabeza – es solo que no sé que hacer

-¿Sabe Naruto de tu embarazo?

-Sí…- tartamudeo. Su primo negó con la cabeza, haciéndola sentir peor.

-Esto terminará mal- predijo antes de callar al escuchar pasos frente a la puerta.

-¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó el castaño al entrar, sintiendo la tensión de la habitación.

-No mucho, unos cuentos consejos que le di a tu novia- dijo dirigiendo una significativa mirada a la aludida – Consulta finalizada.

-Muchísimas gracias, Neji- se apresuró a decir la chica. Levantándose. No quería que Kiba llegase a sospechar nada.

-La secretaria marcará su próxima cita – indicó – Buenas noches.

La pareja abandonó la habitación. Cada uno con la mente en otra persona, que no era precisamente su pareja.

**Fin Consejo N° 7**

_ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _

Espero haya llenado sus expectativas. :)

Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo consejo. No más retrasos. Serán solo Gaara e Ino. No Kiba por ninguna parte. Pero no se desanimen.

**Besos y abrazos 3**

Reviews?


End file.
